The Arrangement
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Sheldon has an interesting proposal for the girls to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Penny had enough of Leonard's winning.

Bernadette just had enough of Howard

Sheldon enough of Amy obsessed with sex.

Leonard has moved out, Bernadette after divorcing Howard found an apartment, the gang's pieces broke apart.

Dinner was mostly Sheldon, Penny, Bernadette, occasionally Raj. But that was rare, normally the three.

After they ate, the girls went to bar and spent 2 hours and not one guy looks at penny's direction. What the hell? Not even the pathetic ones.

"The fact you're back says no luck?" Sheldon asks

"I don't get it. A month and not one guy,why?"

"Are you asking or want an actual answer?"

"Give us the truth."

"You are over 30, you're too old for young 20's guys, not old enough to be cougar age."

"So we're too old but not old enough at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Lovely. Might as well get a cat or wait till we're 40 and can pry on younger men."

"That point your biological clock is close to expiring."

"Assuming we want kids."

"I have a solution to your problems."

"What?"

"You and I enter into a romantic relationship."

"Which of us?"

"Both would be more suitable."

Sheldon you're more like guys afterall.

Causing Penny to laugh.

Oh he's serious.

"I'm serious Penny."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"Well since neither of you are getting younger, why not pertake in one with me, we practically spend our free time together. We're practically in one."

"Well we like sex."

"That can be arranged."

"Say what?"

"If that's the hold up then it can be fulfilled."

"Sheldon you don't like sex."

"I have never said that."

"You never did it with Amy."

"I just didn't want to do it with her."

"Bernadette."

"He makes valid points, plus I'm kind of intrigued of what he's packing. "

Bernadette really?

"Might be fun."

What did I say? Well might be, it has been a while, why not? Given his height, he better be packing a missile in there.

"Only agreement is you each give me a Sheldon 2.0"

There it is.

"Naturally of course."

This day got weird.

"What if only one can give you that?"

"It's not a requirement from her."

"And neither?"

"They'll we'll be happy just the three."

Yeah just a guy Sheldon, wants 2 hot girlfriends and knock us up.

"Oh what the hell. Sure." Penny says.

"I agree."

I thought they'd put up more resistance. Must be a long time for both. Of course Penny goes too long and well it's not pretty.

"So do you have sex with us one at a time or are we talking threesome?"

"Whichever works for the two of you?"

"So you want to do it now or do you need to take us on a date?"

"Date isn't a requirement but if your hormones are that bad we can start now."

Penny just raises her eyebrows at Bernadette.

Let's start with one on one for now.

"No I'm okay."

"Bernadette?"

"I want to wait."

"Add the build up, I like that."

This day got weird and interesting at the same time.

"Sheldon living arrangements of this?"

"3 people, 2 rooms?"

"Unless, one is rotating of sharing a bed with you or Bernie and I share a bed?"

"Or keep our current ones?"

"Let's not rush, but that will need to be addressed, we will need all 3 under same room."

"Penny you can move it if you'd like now, seeing as Leonard has flown the coup."

"I'll think it over."

"No rush."

This has to be the weirdest day.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Bernadette and Penny are having lunch.

"So Bernadette what do you think about Sheldon's I guess proposal?"

"I don't know, I mean we wouldn't be alone and single. I thought when I divorced Howard I could just get right in the dating world and I'd have better luck. Not like I thought guys would beat down my door."

"Not even I sleep with a guy and he vanishes in the morning."

"I hear that, I'd take that over last few weeks, at least I know a guy is interested even if it's just him wanting to sleep with me."

"It's not like we were going to the same spot, heck we went to bars and clubs, different nights, times, it's like we were invisible,"

"Do you think they thought we were together."

"No they'd try to see if we wanted a threesome if that was the case."

"So back to Sheldon, he's grown as a person, he's not mr. robot, so he has that."

"Penny I think it's a good idea, doesn't work no one gets hurt."

"What if one develops deep feelings for him and gets jealous of the other."

"That is a possibility."

"But it's not like you have wondered what's he packing."

"Not really."

"So you're telling me you've never wanted to barge into his room and suck him off or throw him on his bed and ride him like a horse, or have him use those hands on your body?"

"I might had a dream."

"Sounds like you have."

"So you didn't on your first day meeting him, didn't go straight for him?"

Penny remembers, especially his board. How impressed she was, sure she had no clue what it meant, if he showed the slightest sign she would've made a play, then of course ocd Sheldon came out as she sat on his spot.

"Yes I did. I would've made a play then if he was the slightest interested, but he wasn't or with anyone."

"So you're telling me you aren't now?"

Sure she always wondered what if, what if Sheldon wasn't not less Sheldon, a little more sexual interested, she could deal with the other, heck she's been putting up with it for a years.

"But that's a long time ago."

"So that's the only time you felt for him? What about when asked you out?"

"No it's not. I always wanted him to say those words, I just wished he wasn't making Amy jealous."

"If you start falling for him and I'm not, I'll end my romantic relationship with him and I'll give him a Sheldon 2.0 and raise it together the three of us, while you two get marooned and have Sheldon 2.0, 3.0, 4.0, 5.0, 6.0."

"Woah woah easy in the .0"

"I'm not a stork."

"Okay. But I doubt I will, plus who says you won't."

"True."

"Not like he can marry us both, just have two "partners" I suppose."

"Either way it'll be interesting."

"That's the only way to describe spending time with him."

Penny normally wouldn't be thrilled if some other guy asks to get with her and another woman, but since it's not only Sheldon but Bernadette she'll take if it that's what it takes to be with Sheldon.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheldon and Penny are out on a date, Penny can't but feel nervous for some reason, God it's Sheldon and you're having dinner, like every night. Except you're not in pjs or at the apartment.

As they talk about their day, Penny can't help but feel like this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Want to come in?" She jokes.

They sit on the couch.

"Would you like to take the date the next step forward?"

"I thought you'd take baby steps."

"Penny just because I'm not obsessed doesn't mean I don't want it."

"Okay."

She places her hands in his and leans forward and kisses his lips, he responded immediately.

And he's a good kisser. Is he not good at anything?

Penny's lips are so soft and skin, I always wanted this, oh she smells nice. I wish she didn't waste it on Leonard. Well I'm here to save you from that life. Sheldor the Conquer.

"Ooh Sheldon." As Sheldon starts kissing her neck.

She gets up and grabs his hand

"Already?"

"What? We can kiss in your room until we or should I say you're ready."

Penny steps at the foot of his bed and undoes the dress and it hits the floor leaving Sheldon speechless.

That's a first.

Penny is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, as Penny in standing in front of him in only matching black bra and panties as she slipped out her heels. She's the perfect definition of a woman, beautiful face, ample cleavage, wide hips perfect for childbirth, rounded backside.

Sheldon feels himself getting hard.

Sheldon walks to penny and kisses her bra clad breasts then trails kisses to her fabric clad center.

"Oh Sheldon." She moans.

I don't think I'll last long she thinks if Sheldon keeps this up.

She then steps back and goes to her knees. Let's see if he's big as I'm picturing, as she pulls him out. She's taken back.

Woah. Nope, way bigger, oh yeah he's going to go deep and stretch me, but first thing first as she puts her lips around it as she goes down on it as far as possible.

Mmm. As he also jerks it forward. Thank god she doesn't have a gag reflex. Mmm he tastes good she thinks.

Before long he's dumping a load down her throat.

He leads her to the bed where she lays down on her back.

He pulls her thong to floor and looks at her bare pussy, it's the best thing he's ever seen.

Sheldon goes down on her and Penny almost cums.

Oh my god. He's good at this as well?

Penny throws her head back as her eyes roll to the back as she spreads her legs wider as she runs her fingers through his dark hair.

"Oh Sheldon."

"Ahh!" As her orgasm hits her.

He then slides in as she winces.

He's bigger than I thought.

"Sheldon. Could you pull out?"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks pulling out.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"I thought that is a good thing."

"It is and it will, just go in slowly at a couple inches at a time until my body is used to your size."

"Has it been awhile?"

"Well last time was with Leonard. So yes on both."

"Also been some time I had a big one."

"Well I assumed Leonard wasn't very big."

"Well he wasn't, not at all." she says.

"Well you don't have to worry about that again."

"Okay, try again. Nice and easy. A couple inches at a time."

"Sure."

He slides in a couple inches until Penny says he can go a few more and then a few more.

I can't believe he fit it all the way in.

I'm going to have a few orgasms for sure.

He starts to penetrate her.

"Oh god Sheldon. Yes. That's it. God yes. Yes." As Penny's moans gets louder.

He hated hearing her like this before, but now he loves it.

"Yes Sheldon. Fuck me with that huge dick."

"Fill me all the way up. Fill me up with as much cum as possible."

As Sheldon started to go deeper, Penny didn't last much longer.

"Yes yes! Yes Sheldon!" As she cries out.

Sheldon brought her to two more orgasms until he dumped a load in penny's womb.

Penny has never had a guy cum like that in her. Or cum so much as she looked down as Sheldon pulls out.

After catching her breathe she rolls over onto Sheldon.

She lowers herself onto him.

Mmm. He's big, as she goes all the way down on him as she starts to rock back and forth as he thrusts upward hitting her spots.

"Oh shit Sheldon.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He grabs her ass and spanks a few times, making her wetter, before long after Sheldon doing that she cums.

Several minutes later he cums.

She rolls over and lays next to him.

"Wow."

"Indeed." He says.

She falls asleep soon after.

Xxxx

Penny wakes and notices Sheldon is getting dressed.

"Penny you're going to late for work."

"Penny I just want to remind you, Bernadette and I will be going out on a date tonight."

Ohh yeah.

"Okay. You want me to be in my apartment?"

"Unless you'd like to be in your other room?"

"I'm not listening to y'all."

"Sheldon seriously how is this going to work?"

"You date me and Bernadette?"

"I clear the apartment in case y'all want to have sex and same with Bernadette when we go out."

"Well it can be the three of us if it'd make it better?"

Threesome?

"I'll talk to Bernadette. After yalls date."

"Tomorrow I guess."

"Very well."

Penny gets up and heads to take a shower.

"Date night isn't over." Sheldon whispers as she's nude in the shower from behind her. She knows he's naked as she feels his third leg poking her in the ass.

Xxx

And next day Sheldon takes Bernadette out and has sex with her.

Sheldon takes Bernadette out on a date, Bernadette can't but feel nervous for some reason, God it's Sheldon and you're having dinner, like every night. Except you're not at the apartment.

As they talk about their day, Bernadette can't help but feel like this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Want to come in?" She jokes.

They sit on the couch.

"Would you like to take the date the next step forward?"

"Okay."

She places her hands in his and leans forward and kisses his lips, he responded immediately.

And he's a good kisser. Is he not good at anything?

Bernadette's lips are so soft and skin, I always wanted this, oh she smells nice. I wish she didn't waste it on I'm here to save you from that life. Sheldor the Conquer.

"Ooh Sheldon." As Sheldon starts kissing her neck and as he's massages her ample Cleavage, she's going to cum soon.

She gets up and grabs his hand

"Already?"

"What? We can kiss in your room until we or should I say you're ready."

Bernadette steps at the foot of his bed and undoes the dress and it hits the floor leaving Sheldon speechless.

Good. She thinks.

Bernadette is a very beautiful woman, as Bernadette in standing in front of him in only matching black bra and panties as she slipped out her heels. She's the perfect definition of a woman, beautiful face, large breasts, wide hips perfect for childbirth, rounded backside.

Sheldon feels himself getting hard.

Sheldon walks to Bernadette and kisses her bra clad breasts then trails kisses to her fabric clad center.

"Oh Sheldon." She moans.

I don't think I'll last long she thinks if Sheldon keeps this up.

She then steps back and goes to her knees. Let's see if he's big as I'm picturing, as she pulls him out. She's taken back.

Woah. Nope, way bigger, oh yeah he's going to go deep and stretch me, but first thing first as she puts her lips around it as she goes down on it as far as possible.

Mmm. As he also jerks it forward. Thank god she doesn't have a gag reflex. Mmm he tastes good she thinks.

Before long he's dumping a load down her throat.

He leads her to the bed where she lays down on her back.

He pulls her thong to floor and looks at her bare pussy, it's the best thing he's ever seen.

Sheldon goes down on her and Bernadette almost cums.

Oh my god. He's good at this as well?

Bernadette throws her head back as her eyes roll to the back as she spreads her legs wider as she runs her fingers through his dark hair.

"Oh Sheldon."

"Ahh!" As her orgasm hits her.

He then slides in as she winces.

He's bigger than I thought.

"Sheldon. Could you pull out?"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks pulling out.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"I thought that is a good thing."

"It is and it will, just go in slowly at a couple inches at a time until my body is used to your size."

"Has it been awhile?"

"Well last time was with Howard. So yes on both."

"Also been some time I had a big one."

"Well I assumed hevwasn't very big."

"Well he wasn't, not at all." she says.

"Well you don't have to worry about that again."

"Okay, try again. Nice and easy. A couple inches at a time."

"Sure."

He slides in a couple inches until Bernadette says he can go a few more and then a few more.

I can't believe he fit it all the way in.

I'm going to have a few orgasms for sure.

He starts to penetrate her.

"Oh god Sheldon. Yes. That's it. God yes. Yes." As Bernadette moans gets louder.

She's almost as loud as Penny:

"Yes Sheldon. Fuck me with that huge dick."

"Fill me all the way up. Fill me up with as much cum as possible."

As Sheldon started to go deeper, Bernadette didn't last much longer.

"Yes yes! Yes Sheldon!" As she cries out.

Sheldon brought her to two more orgasms until he dumped a load in Bernadette's womb.

Bernadette has never had a guy cum like that in her. Or cum so much as she looked down as Sheldon pulls out.

After catching her breathe she rolls over onto Sheldon.

She lowers herself onto him.

Mmm. He's big, as she goes all the way down on him as she starts to rock back and forth as he thrusts upward hitting her spots.

"Oh shit Sheldon.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He grabs her ass and spanks a few times, making her wetter, before long after Sheldon doing that she cums. He then sucks on her breasts again, causing to almost cum.

Several minutes later he cums.

She rolls over and lays next to him.

"Wow."

"Indeed." He says.

She falls asleep soon after.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The girls are having lunch together the next day.

"So how was your date with Sheldon?"

"Good, who knew he was that skilled, the size. Oh my God." Bernadette replied.

"I know." Penny said

"All this time. Not only was he good but was packing that."

"Bernadette I have to ask, actually I brought it up the next morning to Sheldon."

"Say we live under same roof, he takes me out and unless you want to listen you'd have to leave your own home for a few hours and vise versa."

"So what are you proposing? He takes both of out at the same time and then have a threesome?"

"I guess so."

"I guess it could work, we can try."

"Okay, if you want to then so do I."

Xxxx

(Later that evening at dinner)

After they finished dinner

"Sheldon Bernadette and I have something to discuss with you."

"Very well."

"We feel like instead of making one of us leave while you go on a date and listen to the sex noises one of us makes while on your date with the other, we'd like to try you dating both at the same time."

"So I take both of you out at the same night?"

"Yes."

"Are we talking once a week? A few night what?"

"I guess just when we feel like going out, we'll give you a heads up."

"A few hours in advance."

"Of course."

"Well I don't see why not."

"Good."

Cxxxxx

(Two nights later)

Sheldon takes out Bernadette and Penny.

To all 3 it felt normal like they were having dinner like every night, except it's a date and they're out somewhere and in penny's case most of the time not in a tank top and yoga pants.

Cxxx 

As they makes their way back to the apartment and Sheldon let's them in.

"So I'm assuming we finish with sex."

"Yes."

"How are we arranging ?"

"I googled threesomes and some videos had women engaging in lesbian activities."

"Umm we're not having that kind." Penny said.

"Or were you hoping for that kind?"

"Not unless that's something you'd like to ft with Bernadette."

"Not really."

"I guess you do one position and then switch to other and go and forth I guess."

"Very well."

Both girls slip out of their dresses and Sheldon feels himself instantly hard.

Both girls go to their knees and pull his pants down.

Penny takes him in his mouth while Bernadette sucks on his balls.

"Ohh, that's good ladies."

Penny continues to deep throat him, while Bernadette sucks on his balls some more, after a few minutes they switch, Bernadette doesn't have the same lack of a gag reflex like Penny so she can't go all the way down on him, penny puts as much of his balls in her mouth as she can get, after a few minutes Sheldon starts to twitch and soon cums in both of their mouths as he could.

Ladies stand up and lay down on the bed. Good thing Sheldon bought a bigger bed.

Sheldon pulls Penny's thong down, blows on her bare pussy and runs a finger along her folds as she moans before he slides his tongue in causing her to moan and thrash wildly.

"Oh fuck Sheldon, eat me. Eat that pussy."

As runs her hands through his hair as she spreads her legs wider and as Sheldon goes deeper and before longer she cries out."

"Oh Sheldon. Fuck!" She cries out. As he lets her catch her breath he goes to Bernadette.

Sheldon pulls Bernadette's panties down and as the same as he did with Penny he blows on her bare slick pussy and runs a finger along it making her moan, he then sticks his tongue in it causing Bernadette to almost lose control as he licks and sucks, causing her to moan and clench the sheets with her fists and soon she throws her head back while her eyes roll in the back of her head as she feels her orgasms coming as Sheldon digs in deeper her orgasm hits her.

"Sheldon! Oh god Sheldon yes!"! She cries out.

Sheldon stands up and let's Bernadette catch her breath and goes back to Penny.

Penny has caught her breath and Sheldon places his hands on her bare thighs slides her closer to him and slides himself in, causing penny to catch her breath again, before long he starts to thrust and penny wraps her legs around him to get as much for him as she can and feels herself getting stretched.

"Fuck me with that big dick of yours." She cries out.

Soon she feels herself getting close to an orgasm, while he continues to pump her plays with her tits making her wetter and soon she cums.

"Ahh! Sheldon!" She cries out and soon he cums as well.

He pulls out and wipes his dick clean and slides in Bernadette who wraps her legs around his midsection and soon starts pumping her as she digs her nails into his skin while causing him to go deeper and faster, as she throws her head back. After a while she feels herself about to cum and moments later she cums.

"Sheldon yes!" She cries out.

Sheldon goes back to penny and flips her over and slides back in he starts thrusting and then slaps both of her ass cheeks a few times making her wetter as he thrusts in deep as possible as her moans got louder and louder until she came and was followed by Sheldon cumming in her fertile womb.

Sheldon goes back to Bernadette and flips her over like he did with Penny, slides in and after a few thrusts starts slapping each of her ass cheeks making her cry out more as well as wetter as him slapping her ass made her roll her eyes into the back of her head and soon she cums as he spills his seed in her and pulls out and lays on the bed and soon falls asleep and each woman laid their head on his chest and fell asleep.

Xxxxx


End file.
